Two Is Better Than One
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Songfic to 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls. Cute little AU Songfic. Please R&R :


**Just a little song-fic. Hope it's good. **

**Song by Boys Like Girls, Characters from Harry Potter by JK Rowling.

* * *

**

**Two Is Better Than One**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

16 year old Hermione Granger, walked into Hogwarts, 30 odd years in the past, due to a horrible time turner accident, and looked around nervously. She began walking towards Dumbledore's office, 'He'll know what I should do, how I should get back.' she thought to herself. But, as she was on her way there, she ran into a very tall, very handsome boy, who caught her around the waist before she fell.  
"Hello," she greeted, then attempted to side step around him and continue on her way to Dumbledore.  
"Hi." he replied, still holding on to her. "I've never seen you around before. I'm Sirius Black, who're you, beautiful?"  
"I... have to be going now." she broke away from his grasp and ran the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Sirius became infatuated with the mysterious girl. She came, as it seemed, out of thin air and stole his heart. He didn't even look at other girls anymore. His friends were shocked at his sudden change in attitude, especially because the girl was extremely smart, most unlike the girls Sirius usually went after.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Sirius continually asked her out, but she kept turning him down. He was annoyed, but didn't give up. Eventually, she gave in and agreed. They had an amazing time together, and Hermione, surprisingly, began to re-develop her old crush on the handsome boy.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

Soon, it was 4 months later, and they were happy together. Hermione no longer spent so much time in the library. She very much enjoyed kissing her new boyfriend more. He was so sweet to her, and she to him. They were made for each other. Sirius loved her stubborn attitude and how she would always roll her eyes at him when he did something childish. He would then just smile sheepishly and kiss her softly. She would melt into him and laugh it all off.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

Sirius dreamed of his angel every night. 'But she seems so afraid, so hesitant. As if she'll disappear.' He thought.

_That maybe it's true  
__That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Another 3 blissful months passed by, and they were sitting by the lake, when Hermione recieved an owl. She read the letter quickly and broke down crying.  
"What's wrong?" Sirius frantically asked, worried beyond belief.  
"I have to go home." she replied, looking up at him with watery eyes.  
"I'll go too."  
"You can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Sirius..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm from the future."  
He sat there, stunned. "Oh." Then, he leaned down and kissed her, just to show he didn't care and he still loved her the same. She smiled, even though it was a grim smile.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

They were standing together, wrapped in each others arms, waiting for Dumbledore to finish his preparations. "I love you." Sirius whispered.  
"I love you." Hermione replied, kissing him sweetly on the lips.  
"I'll wait for you."  
"Listen to Remus, don't go to the Department of Mysteries, please, don't die."  
"I promise." he kissed her again and she walked away, tears silently running down her face. Dumbledore performed the spell and she disappeared. Sirius, for the first time, broke down in tears.

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you_

The next 30 odd years were tough on Sirius, his friends were killed, he was accused of being the reason for their deaths, and stayed in Azkaban as thought-to-be-Death Eater. He missed Hermione with all his heart, knowing she was waiting for him was the only thing keeping him sane in his torturous 12 years. He did keep his promise to her though and he waited for her. When he saw her for the first time, as a 13 year old, he realized how beautiful she was, even then. He realized he couldn't live without her and he was so happy she was back in his life, even if it wasn't they way he wanted, yet.

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

When Hermione returned to the future, she looked around. 'Same as I left it so many months ago.' She glumly walked to the Gryffindor common room, tears still running relentlessly down her face. She mumbled the password and walked in, only to find Harry sitting on the couch, asleep, with a letter in his hands.  
"Hey Harry." she whispered, shaking his shoulder gently to wake him.  
"Mione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where were you?"  
"Went on a walk."  
"Oh. I got a letter today, wanted to share with you. Sirius, says 'hi.'"  
"WHAT? Really?!" The tears rolled faster, but this time of joy.  
"Yeah, I... why are you crying?"  
"I... I've missed him?" It came out as a question, but Harry didn't notice. He only smiled and hugged her quickly.  
"Well, he's picking me up at the station tomorrow, you can see him then."  
"I'm staying with you this summer, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah, you're parents..." he trailed off. "Sorry."  
"It's okay." Her parents died about a month ago.  
Hermione fell asleep quickly that night, dreaming of Sirius. The next day, she woke early, too excited about seeing her love again. She was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"Excited Herm?" Harry asked, laughing at her. She just nodded.  
The train ride was excruciating for Hermione, she just wanted to see Sirius. Eventually, they arrived and she raced out of the train, searching the platform for him. She stood on tip-toes, but she couldn't find him. Then, someone wrapped their arms around her waist.  
"Miss me?" a deep, rich voice asked. She grinned broadly and turned in his arms to look up at her Sirius. Sure, he was a little older, but he was still the handsomest man alive. He grinned at her and leaned down to capture her lips.  
She automatically felt right at home. When they broke apart he spoke, "I waited, and I remembered. I didn't break my promise to you, no matter how much I wanted to go. I lived, so I could be with you again. That is, if you still want an old man like me."  
"Sirius, you're still the same. Age is just a number. I love you."  
"I love you." he replied, leaning down once more and kissing her again. "I can't live without you. Two is definitely better than one." She smiled up at him, content, and ready to figure out the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Is it good? I love this song and thought of this, hopefully you all enjoy it!**

**Love**

**Mia**


End file.
